The Strength of Sisters
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is by herself and Jacob grows impatient, so when someone comes and saves her, Bella grows insanely close to her new found sister, but what happens when Edward comes back? Full summery inside!
1. The beginning

When Edward leaves Bella is by herself and Jacob grows impatient, so when someone comes and saves her, Bella grows insanely close to her new found sister, but what happens when Edward comes back? Finding out that Bella and her new sister are now insanely powerful has never been more confusing, and with a new addition to the Cullen family, will Rae find love too? Warning this is mostly about Rae.

I screamed as a tried to get the door open. "Help!" I screamed as I threw my body against the door. "Help! Please!

Anyone!" I slammed into the door, but it still didn't open. I ran over to the window and tried desperately to get it open.

"Damn it! Open up!" I screamed furiously at the window, it still didn't budge. I cried out as I felt the heat from the flames at

my bare arms and legs. "No! This can't be happening!" I sobbed, pounding on the glass, not caring how hot it was any

more. "Is anyone in there?" A voice screamed from the door. The black smoke that was filling the apartment started to

sting my eyes and make my throat burn. I coughed, trying to speak. "Hang on!" The voice yelled, he had obviously heard

me. I collapsed onto the ground, trying to breath. The door burst open and a man ran to her. "Are you okay?" I couldn't

even answer his question, the darkness was threatening to swallow me hole. "Hang on." He whispered as he scoped me

up. I think he knew I didn't have long to make it. He was so young to do this job, he looked no older then eighteen. I

gasped for air again, but my lungs only filled with smoke. That's when I knew it, I was dieing, and no one would be able to

save me.

I sighed as I looked out at the ocean. It was so peaceful, so full of life. I guess that's why I love it so much. I had been

living in Forks since I was born, and now, I guess I can say I've been living here since my rebirth. Which has only been two

weeks, darn. How time flies when you don't sleep. That's right, you heard me. I don't sleep, I'm a vampire. Boo. I never

thought I'd say that out side of Halloween. I sighed again. Life was so complicated now. One three weeks ago, I was a

normal 16 year old girl with dreams of love, passing exams, and making show choir, now, I'm a 16 year old girl who will

never age. Never sleep. And drink animal blood because I'm a total vegetarian. Although that last week of my actual "life"

had been pure hell. I had ended up meeting a really good family, who now stuck with me threw thick and thin, or so they've

told me. I have Dean, the coven leader and a very fatherly figure, Annamarie, Dean's mate and my "Mother", and then

there was Nina, they had found her years and years ago, dieing due to falling in the pound and almost drowning, she was

only six and her story was probably the most tragic seeing how she would never get to grow up. They had found me in the

hospital, Anna is a doctor, and they found out I was dieing, so they saved me. My honey blond hair fell from my shoulder

and it hung down in my face. I had died in a fire, the fire that I could remember so well had killed me. It still made me sad, if

I could cry, I probably would. I heard a scream behind me and I looked over at the cliff to see a young girl trying to back

away from a rather large dude. I got up as she slipped and almost fell off the cliff and rushed to hide behind a tree near by

so I could hear the conversation. "Bella, I gave you the choice, but I'll give it to you again, am I more important or is

Edward?" He asked. She looked terrified. "I'm sorry Jacob..." She whispered looking down. "Why do you still love him?! He

left you to die!" He yelled, I assumed he was Jacob and she was Bella. "I know, but I can't change my heart Jake! Give me

some time!" Bella pleaded. "You've had time Bella. To much time, if you choice the leech over me, then your better dead."

He said before she fell of the cliff, screaming, and he walked away. I gasped, jumping up I rushed to the edge. I saw her

scream trying to reach up for my hand as she hit the water. "Damn it!" I yelled before I threw myself over the cliff. I

slammed into the water so hard that if I hadn't already been dead, I very well could have been right then. I saw her, she

was starting to fall deeper when I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the water. She didn't even open her eyes.

"Come on. Wake up." I whispered before I pulled her to the shore. I laid her down before starring at her. She started to

open her eyes before her head dropped a little. "That's it, wake up." I whispered.

"...If...Cullens...Tell...Edward...still...Love...him.." Bella whispered. I stared down at her, before I made up my mind, I was

not going to let her die. I took a deep breath before I bent down and bit her hand. "Vampire...?" She whispered, pain

evident in her eyes. "Yes. But your going to be able to tell Edward yourself. Come on." I whispered before I picked her up

and carried her to my car before she started screaming.

I walked into the home and set Bella on the couch. "Anna!" I screamed. She rushed into the living room before she gasped.

"Raelyn! You told me you could handle going out!" Anna said before she walked over to Bella and took her in her hand in

hers. "I did! I didn't do this Anna, well sort of, but I had to save her from this boy, I think it was her boyfriend, he was

pissed and he basically threw her off a cliff!" I said redeeming myself. Anna inspected Bella before she looked at me. "Okay,

then, it does appear you just bit her and didn't drink, some I'm proud of you Rae." Anna said and then grabbed a blanket

off the side of the couch and draped it over Bella. Before Bella began to scream again. "It's okay dear." Anna said softly,

trying to comfort Bella. "Oh she's going to hate me." Rae whispered as she sunk down into the chair beside Bella. "She

won't hate you dear." Anna said looking at her. "Yes she is, she's going to utterly despise me. I turned her into a

everlasting, creature of the night!" I screamed. Anna only smiled warmly at me. "No dear, I'm sure she won't hate you."

Anna said. "I...Don't..." Bella whispered. I looked at her, confused. "You...gave...me...what...I wanted..." Bella said between

gasps. I looked at her, before looking at Anna. Not once leaving her side during her pain.

**Okay guys tell me if you like it. Please read and REVIEW! It really means a lot to me if I can get REVIEWS!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. A new home, A new start

Her pain finally stopped, after three days. She finally opened her eyes and looked at me with out screaming. "Hey." I

whispered, not knowing what else to say. She smiled a little at me and raised up, slowly. "Hello." Bella said, her voice was

horse from not using it. "Um. I'm sure you have questions...And I may not be the best person to talk to about this but I'll try

my best..." I said, nervous as all get out. "Just one." Bella said with a smile. "Okay." I said softly. "Where would a mirror

be?" Bella whispered, with a smile playing at her lips. "I..Oh...Well there's one down the hall and just in those doors." I

said, confused. Bella smiled and walked, shakily, down the hall and opened the bathroom door, looking in the mirror. "Oh

my gosh." Bella whispered. I walked in and smiled at her. "I look just like you!" Bella exclaimed. "I...Ya. You do." I

whispered. She had honey blood hair, cut just below her shoulders, while mine hung to just below the middle of my back,

hers was wavy but mine was curly, like I had spent the entire night in a curling iron, even though I hadn't. We both had

amazing curves, and the only difference was that my eyes where gold, and that was only because she hadn't hunted yet.

"So you know what, happened?" I asked. She turned and looked at me. "I do." She said softly. I looked at her absolutely

shocked. "Okay, well I guess now its your turn to be curious. Do you want to go some where to talk?" Bella asked. "Sure,

my room's down the hall." I said walking in front of her. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan by the way, but I go by Bella." She said

with a smile. "Oh, I'm Raelyn Sapphire Brennen. But I go by Rae." I said with a soft smile. I opened the door to my bedroom

and she smiled as she walked in. "Rae have you seen..." Anna said then stopped when she saw Bella. "Oh you are up.

How are you dear?" Anna asked walking into the room. "I'm a little thirsty to be honest with you." Bella said softly. "Oh

don't worry dear, we'll help that in a little while. I wanted to talk to you two though." Anna said before she shut the door.

"I'm Anna by the way." She said with a warm smile. It reminded Bella a little of Esme. "I'm Isabella, but you can call me

Bella." Bella said with a soft smile. "We'll Dean," Anna started but looked at Bella. "The leader of our coven." Anna

explained. "And her mate." I said with a smile. "Anyway, Dean and I have found the perfect place in England. Where it

doesn't rain to much but we could blend in with out a problem. We could move there. That is if you want to stay Bella."

Anna said. Bella looked at us before she looked at me. I felt like I had known her my whole life, I didn't know why I had this

strange feeling, but I did. "I think I'll stay with you, I mean I just don't think I can leave Rae." Bella whispered looking at

me. She reminded me of a older sister. "That's great!" Anna exclaimed. "So where going to London England right?" Bella

asked. Anna looked at her, confused. "Yes dear, how did you guess?" Anna asked. "You just said, Then we're off to London

in the morning." Bella responded. "No Bella, I didn't say that, I thought that." Anna said after a few seconds. I looked at

Bella, amazed. "Yes you did I heard you." Bella said before she realised Anna's lips hadn't moved. "You can read minds."

Anna whispered. "Well this is amazing!" I said with a smile. "Mommy, I'm thirsty." A voice came from the door. Bella looked

shocked as she saw a little girl standing in the doorway, her brown hair was colored with blond streaks and her eyes

where gold with specks of blue in them. "Okay Sapphire, give me one moment." Anna said. The little girl nodded before she

walked out of the room. "Well, I'm going to go pack, you guys should pack to, Rae can take you shopping once we get

there so that you have some clothes for now, you can borrow hers, you guys look like twins, I imagine, you'll be the same

size." Anna said with a small smile before she walked out of the room. "This is awesome!" I said with a smile. "Totally."

Bella said with a smile. "So Bella, I was wondering, you don't have to but...Do you want to say we're twins?" I asked. Bella

smiled at me. "Sure, it will be like having the sister I always wanted." She said with a smile, I grinned at her and hugged

her, this was going to be better then I thought.

I drove threw the London streets, following Anna before I saw her pull up to a large Victorian. It was painted a light shade

of red with white rims to match and flower boxes hung on the window. On the side the was a four car garage with a white

picket fence surrounding the back yard, that went pretty far concidering they where in London. The steps that led up to the

front door where surrounded by roses at there was a beautiful flower garden surrounding the home. Anna pulled the car

up the driveway and pulled a paper out of her pocket and handed it to Dean who walked out of the car to the garage

where he typed in a code that opened two of the doors. He quickly ran back before Anna pulled the car into the garage and

I pulled the second into the other side. We all got out before Dean spoke. "Welcome to London." Anna smiled as she shut

the garage door before walking over to the door that led into the house. "Come on girls." Dean said as he unlocked the

door. The three sisters looked at each other before they walked toward the home.

The inside was just as beautiful as the out side, if not better. They walked into the room that was obviously the kitchen,

which was beautiful with marble counters and a light shade of mahogany. The kitchen was definitely up to date and I knew

that Anna would love it. Bella looked around the kitchen before Sapphire walked over to a door and opened it and peered

in. "Its the laundry room, and it looks like that leads to the basement." She said. The five walked forward in the kitchen and

found themselves in the dinning room. "This place is beautiful." I whispered. The dinning room was painted a light yellow

and white and the dinning room table had six chairs, all matching neatly to the table and painted a deep brown. A large

china hutch was on the wall holding beautiful plates and cups. They walked forward more and found themselves in a large

foyer that led into the living room, conservatory, dinning room, and family room. They looked around and saw a beautiful

grand staircase leading up stairs. The stairs where lined in a white carpet with a red and white rug leading up the stairs,

the rails where painted deep mahogany. Bella looked back at Anna and me before she continued to walk up stairs.

The girls walked forward and they looked around at the hallway. It was just as beautiful as the first floor. There was a

small desk at the end of the hallway and there was five doors. "Okay girls the first door you open is your room, unless you

get the bathroom or master bedroom." Dean said with a smile. The girls all smiled at his joke Before they walked to a room.

"Okay on the count of three girls. You can open your doors. I..2..3!" Dean said. And the girls opened the door.

Sapphire looked into her room and grinned wildly. It was beautiful. She walked into the room and looked around. The walls

where painted a light shade of pink with small flowers painted on it. And the floors where a light wood. Her window faced

the back yard which held a beautiful garden and pond which was wonderful to Sapphire because she loved the outdoors.

She looked at the rest of the room. Her room held a chest dresser and it was painted white with small flower petals on it.

Right next to it held a long stand up mirror. Sapphire smiled before she turned to look at her bed. It was a large full sized

bed with white sheets and a pink comforter draped over it. On the side was a nightstand painted white with a old lamp on

top. Sapphire smiled at the room. She loved it.

Bella walked into her room and smiled at the sight. It was painted light green. Bella didn't really like how childish it looked

but she still decided she could paint it if she wanted to. Her bedroom faced the front yard so Bella's window over looked

the front yard. There was shelves above a desk that sat in the corner that was painted light brown along with the chair

that sat in front of it. Her head board to her bed was painted deep brown and it had a green comforter neatly made on the

full size bed. On both sides of her bed there sat two nightstands, painted deep brown with a small light on top of them.

She had a large chest dresser across from her bed that was painted deep brown to match her bed and nightstands and

next to it there was a large stand up mirror. Bella smiled to herself, it was perfect.

I walked into my room and grinned. It was beautiful. My walls where painted a light blue with a white carpet to match. My

window looked out to the front yard and I couldn't wait to watch the sunset. I had a dark mahogany desk in the corner by

a large bookcase that looked like I would be more than happy there. And I full size bed sat in between to nightstands that

were painted to match the desk, dresser and head board. A light blue comforter was made neatly over the bed and on the

nightstands there where two lights that looked like antiques. Across from my bed was a chest dresser and long stand up

mirror. I grinned to myself. I was going to like it here.

**Okay People please REVIEW! I REALLY appreciate the REVIEWS! Thanks!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. A past and a sister chat

I smiled walking out of my room and walked over to see Bella. "I love this home!" I exclaimed, jumping on Bella's bed. "Me

too." Bella said with a smile, I guess I reminded her of someone. "Your like a hyper active Pixie." Bella whispered,

unbelieving. "Um one question...You don't like to shop do you?" Bella asked, afraid of the answer. "Yep, I love to shop, but

I usually don't have anyone to go with me, so I hardly shop." I said confused. Bella sighed with relief. "At least that will be

different." Bella said with a smile. "So Bella, How old are you, I mean in human years?" I asked, it was time to get to know

my "twin". "18, or at least I just turned 18, you?" Bella asked. "16." I responded, Bella looked at me, confused. "How long

have you been 16?" Bella asked. "I just turned into a Vampire if that's what your wondering. I've only been a vamp for 3

weeks." I said. "Wholly cow. And you can resist human blood?" Bella asked. "I guess." I said, giving a shrug. "That's

amazing, we should test this out." Bella said. I sighed, great I was a test subject. "Bella, I'm not a test subject." I said as a

bolt of lightning snapped outside her window before it began to pore rain. "I know, but we can still test things..." "No Bella.

I'm tiered of being a lab rat!" I yelled, I didn't mean to but i did. A bolt of lightning slammed into the window just then,

shattering it. Bella and I screamed and dived to the floor. Or door burst open and Sapphire and Anna stood there. "Girls!

Are you okay?" Anna asked before she took in the mess. "What is going on in here?!" She demanded, shoving Sapphire

behind her. "I don't know! One minute we where talking and it was sunny out side, then it started poring rain and a bolt of

lightning smashed the window!" I screamed. Anna looked at me. "Where you fighting?" She asked. I smiled sheepishly. "A

little bit." I said with a small smile. "This is amazing." She whispered. "What's amazing?" Bella asked. "Rae can control the

weather!" She said with a smirk. "What?!" I demanded. "Watch, think of something very happy." Anna instructed. I sighed

and thought of my friends and family with a smile. Or at least what I remember of them. "See! The rain stops automatically

and the sun comes out!" Anna exclaimed. "Wow!" Sapphire said with a smile. "I can control the weather?" I whispered.

"But you'll have to be careful, that could get dangerous." Anna said softly. "Okay, I'll try." I said, defeated. "Good. And I

mean it, you have to guard your feelings when your out." Anna exclaimed. "I understand mom." I said with a smile. "Okay,

then. Now Dean and I enrolled you in school here, if you can go anyway, I know its soon, but we figured that you guys can

help each other out if you have a problem." Anna said softly. "I think we'll make it Mom." Bella said softly. I smiled a little at

her. "Okay then, It's just around the corner actually." Anna said with a smile before she heard the door bell. "Oh that's the

rest of the movers. So girls I should go, but go ahead and start unpacking." Anna said before she walked out of the room.

"Rae?" Sapphire asked. "Yes sweetie?" I asked as she walked in. She was like my baby sister, in fact Anna and Dean had

made it so that if anything happened to them, she would remain in my custody. "I can't find my story book." She said. I

smiled at her. "Well I have mine if you want to borrow it." I said with a smile.

I smiled as I opened Bella's door again. "Hey Rae." She said with a smile. "Hi Bella. I really hope you don't mind, but I had

another question." I said softly as I sat down on her bed. She was now sitting on her window ledge, looking at me with

curiosity. "It's very strange, I can't read your mind, maybe we are twins." She said with a smile. I grinned despite myself.

"Anyway, what did you want to know?" She asked. "Why Jacob, well you know." I said softly, looking down. She turned

back to the window, I guess she had been thinking about that too. "Jacob loved me." Bella started. "But I didn't love him

back, or at least not in that way. I loved, love..." She trailed off. "I love Edward. I always will." She whispered. "Oh." I said

not knowing who that was, but remembered she told me something about him when I had found her. "Edward Cullen is a

Vampire I fell in love with. I fell in love with his whole family. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmet. And even Rosalie. But they

left, he said he didn't love me any more, and they all left. It was probably the worst day of my life." Bella said softly. "Bella,

I'm, I'm sorry." I whispered. "Don't be. It fills better to talk about it. No one wanted to be the one to talk to me, so I guess I

just held it in." Bella explained. I looked at her sadly. "Anyway, Rae you seem different, why where you in Forks? What's

your story?" She asked, looking at me. "Not much to tell. I came from California with Anna, Dean, and Sapphire, we figured

Forks because it was quiet. Or so we thought." I said looking at her with a smile. "Anyway, I've never been in love. I did

meet one guy though..." I said softly starring at the ceiling. "Who?" She asked with a smile. "I don't know. He saved me,

well at least for a little while." I explained, she looked at me confused. "Two days before Anna found me, I was in a fire, a

terrible fire, I couldn't get out." I said softly, remembering the flames that threatened to swallow me home. "Just before I

was going to burn, he came. He was the fire fighter that pulled me from that Hell." I explained. "He didn't look a day over

eighteen. If not younger, I think he was new on the job, just starting out. But I still fell for him, I think he had gotten some

serious burns, but I don't know, that's also why we went to Forks. I heard they had sent him back home..." I whispered. "I

wanted to thank him, but when I got there...He had gone missing. I don't know where he had gone." I whispered. Bella got

up then, wrapping a arm around me. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. I sighed. "It doesn't matter, i don't know what I

thought would happen. Especially with me being a Vampire now." I said softly. "There's always more guys." She said softly.

"I know, but it doesn't matter, anyway are you excited about school. She grinned at me. "Oh ya. I'm quivering with

excitement." She said with a smirk. I grinned at her. "Fine, be that way." I said before I ran out, hearing her run behind me.

Neither of us had any idea what was about to go down.

**Hey guys! It's taking a while, but in the next chapter, a new surprise awaits. So Please REVIEW so I can know how I'm doing! Thanks so much!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. A shock

I grinned widely as I stepped out of my bathroom. Bella was in her room getting ready, taking her sweet time, might I add.

And Sapphire, well she was running around her room, trying to find her teddy bear. "Bella, are you ready to go?" I asked,

very excited. She just shook her head at me. "Wow, special. I suppose I am." Bella said, looking at me like I was crazy. I

looked down at my out fit, it was fine. It was a normal Blue spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans. "What?"

I asked. "You look amazing. But that's not what I was about to say, You are way to excited about school." She said with a

smirk. I just grinned and walked to her bed. "Well if I'm too excited, you too UNDER excited." I said throwing a pillow at her

and running out of the room. "Real MATURE!" She screamed, but I could hear the smile in her voice. "Girls come down here!

Dean and I have a surprise!" Anna yelled. I grinned before I ran down stairs.

Anna and Dean smiled as I ran down the stairs with Bella. "Okay, well we figured that you would like to be able to drive so,

there's a gift out there for both of you." Dean said with a smile. Bella grinned and ran towards the door, throwing it open.

She gasped as she looked out side. A black Volvo sat in the driveway along with a blue motorcycle. "I call the bike!" I

screamed with excite meant. Bella looked like she was in some sort of a trans. I waved my hands in front of her but she

didn't budge. "Um, Mom?" I asked slowly. She walked over and looked at Bella. "What in the world..." Anna whispered.

Bella just looked like she wasn't really there, or at least her spirit wasn't. "What's going on?" I demanded. "I don't really

know." Anna whispered. Dean walked over then and stared at Bella. She took a breath but still looked like the trance. She

gasped then and fell forward a little, into my shocked arms. "Bella?!" I asked, confused. She looked up at me. "That

was...weired." She whispered. "What happened?" Sapphire asked, a little scared. "I saw the cars and the motorcycle

reminded me of Jacob, and I thought about him, and then I was with him, in his room, he was crying, saying he was sorry.

And I was just standing there, although I don't think he saw me." Bella said softly. "So you...projected...into your future?"

Dean asked. "I don't know maybe." Bella said softly. "Try to do it again." Dean coxed. "How?" Bella asked. "Think of

Sapphire." Dean said. Bella sighed before she closed her eyes then it happened again, she went into that trans. She

gasped in a few moments. "What?" I asked. "I saw Sapphire, running, with you." Bella said looking at me. "What do you

mean?" I asked. "You two where running into the woods, i wasn't far behind, but you where carrying her, and you where

both laughing." Bella said. "Oh. So you saw the future?" Anna whispered. "I think so." Bella whispered. They all looked at

her, and I looked at Sapphire, wondering what we where doing. "This is...You seem to be more powerful then I would have

ever guessed. I've been doing research on you. And why you two seem to have such a amazing bond. I think that Rae is

going to be equally as powerful." Anna said. I looked at her, confused. "It's because of what happened to the two of you,

Rae you had such a big heart, you dove in after Bella to save her, and since you where a new born, so it's like you both are

essentially twins. Hence why your appearance changed, and your powers, so if Bella just got another power, I suspect Rae

will sometime too." Dean said with a smile. Great. I thought sarcastically. Just what I need another power. I didn't even

know what happened until I heard Sapphire gasp and run into the house, drenched. I turned around, and gasped, it had

just been sunny and now it's pouring? I thought. "Rae?" Dean asked. "Um, yes?" I asked. "Why are you sad?" He asked.

"Oh, just that I can't believe I'm going to be late to my first day of school!" I exclaimed. I smiled and heard the rain

disappear, but there where still fat clouds covering the sky. "Okay well you are going to be late so go ahead and go, we'll

talk about this later." Dean said. I nodded and ran out, hopping on my new bike. Bella laughed at me and I only grinned

before I speed out of the driveway.

I pulled into the school's parking lot and smiled, parking my bike, this thing went so fast I love it! I thought with a smile.

Bella grinned as she got out of her car and walked to me. "Ready Bella?" I asked with a smile. She grinned at me before we

walked into the building. It was plan, only like a high school could be with plain white walls and gold stripes. We walked

into the office, and smiled at the office lady. "Oh hello, you must be the Brennen's." She said with a smile before she

handed us a bunch of papers. "Your schedules are on top, your parents requested you to be in all the same classes so,

you'll be together, don't worry." She said with a smile. "Thanks so much." Bella said before she walked out of the room.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks as a group of students walked into the school. They looked at each other, and gasped.

Bella, dropped all the papers and one of the girls dropped the keys she was carrying. "Oh my gosh! Edward?" Bella

whispered.

**Hey guys! Okay, I've come up with an idea, I won't sudmit the next chapter unless I get at least 5 REVIEWS! So if you want me to sudmit another chapter soon then you have to REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	5. A talk, a slap, and a oh crap moment

**Okay here's the next Chapter, and thank you for all who did REVIEW! Bye for now!**

Bella starred at Edward, shock evident in her face. The group walking with Edward stopped too and starred at Bella,

confusion, happiness, love, surprise, everything was etched into their inhumanly beautiful faces. Oh no, this was not going

to end well. Edward seemed to regain his composure and started to walk over to Bella, she just stood there. Soon they

where face to face. "Bella?" Edward whispered. Bella looked at him, not saying anything. "What do you want?" I

demanded. "I want to talk to Bella." Edward said sadly. "Edward what the hell are you doing here?" Bella whispered. He

looked a bit taken back but he recovered quickly. "I'm going to school. Bella, how?! I thought...I thought you where..."

Edward broke off, his voice cracking. "We thought you where dead Bella." Jasper whispered. Bella didn't get a chance to

speak, soon Emmet's arms surrounded her and she smiled a bit as he squeezed her. I moved out of the way so they could

get reacquainted. "Bella what happened?" Rosalie whispered. Bella looked at her. "A WEREWOLF happened to me." Bella

spat. They instantly grew ridged. "Bella, I..." Alice looked like she was going to cry. "He pushed me off a cliff." Bella spat.

"And YOU guys weren't there to help me. Raelyn was." Bella said now moving to stand beside me. They looked at me

immediately. "Oh, I'm so so sorry!" Alice sobbed before she threw her arms around Bella. "It wasn't YOUR fault Alice." Bella

whispered. "But I should have stopped him Bella. I should have done something!" Alice said. "Maybe we should take this

somewhere else." Rosalie suggested, looking around the crowd that was gathering. "I agree. Let's go." Jasper said, happy

to get out of class. Bella looked at me before we followed the Cullen's out of the building.

I glanced back at Bella before I grabbed my bike. "Nice bike." A voice said behind me. It was one of the Cullens. "Thanks. I

love the speed." I said softly, he smiled, moving a piece of his black hair from his golden eyes. "I'm Tyler." He said with a

smile. "I see." I said with a smile. "Hang on, whats your name. You look amazingly familiar." He said. I looked at him, now

that he mentioned it he looked familiar too. "Raelyn. But you can call me Rae." I said with a smile. "I like that, it's pretty."

He said with a smile. "We better get going, or their going to start with out us." I suggested. He nodded and followed me as

I got onto my bike and he got on his.

I walked into a small field, meadow if you will surrounded by a bunch of trees. Bella was standing with all of the Cullens but

Tyler. I walked over and stood by Bella while Tyler stood by Edward. "Okay, now hang on, Jacob threw you off the cliff?"

Emmet asked in outrage. "Yes." Bella whispered. "I'll be back." Emmet said before Rosalie stopped him. "Where are you

going?" Rosalie asked. "To kill Jacob." Emmet said like it was obvious. Rosalie shook her head. "As much as we all want to

do that. We need to figure this out. " Rosalie said, shocking Bella. "Okay, Edward. You have some explaining to do." I

stated glaring. Edward looked at me. "I don't even know you." Edward said, I don't think he meant to be mean it just came

out that way. "Well, as Bella's sister, you don't have to." I said glaring. "I like her! She's going to be fun!" Emmet said with

a huge grin. "Edward. You need to except she's my sister." Bella snapped. He looked taken back, but he regain quickly.

"Okay fine. I lied Bella, I lied to keep you safe." Edward said softly. "You said you didn't love me, you left me." Bella said

softly. "I lied! I was stupid! Even as a vampire I make mistakes! I thought I was protecting you, but i was wrong!" He cried.

Bella looked at him. "Your aloud to make mistakes but you said..." "Ignore what I said! Bella, please! Your my sun and

moon, the stars in the night, the water that keeps me afloat." Edward said. I noticed all of the females in the field where

glaring at their boys, probably thinking WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU BE THAT ROMANTIC? It made me laugh a little. Bella

looked at Edward, "I...I am?" She whispered. "Oh Bella, your my whole life!" Edward said throwing his arms around her.

"Please Bella forgive me!" He looked like he'd be sobbing if he could. Bella looked at him, and I knew she was lost. "I

forgive you." Bella whispered. He hugged her. I glared, I can't believe this! He was the reason that Jacob had thrown her

off a cliff. "What the Flipping HELL!" I screamed. "After all he's done to you?" I yelled. I spun around and, of course, my foot

got caught on a vine and I slammed to the ground. "Oh ya, I love her already! Look she's Blushing! How is she blushing?!"

Emmet exclaimed. "Shut up!" I snapped. "Okay Rose don't kill me, but she looks hot when she's mad." Emmet said with

another smirk, earning him a smack in the head from his "wife". "Shut up Emmet." I heard Tyler yell before I ran off. "Wait!

Rae!" Tyler yeld before running after me.

I stormed toward my bike. I didn't care. "Rae wait!" Tyler said grabbing my arm. I stared at him, tears coming from my eyes.

Tyler looked at me questioning the tears, but he still stopped me. "Rae what is it?" Tyler whispered. "I knew I shouldn't

have trusted anyone! I knew it! I absolutely knew it! I had no proof! And now she's going to leave me to be with Edward!"

I screamed, sobbing. Tyler didn't even hesitate this time, he threw his arms around me, holding me close to his chest.

That's when it dawned on me. I broke away quickly and stared at him. "Your him!" I screamed. He looked at me, with a

slight smile. "Hey Rae." He whispered. "I can't believe this!" I whispered. "Rae, I understand why you have, we'll say trust

issues. I red your file, when I lost you." He said sadly. I looked at him confused. "You think your the only one who tracked

someone down? No, I looked for you, I couldn't believe that you died, You where so young, so happy..." He stopped then

smiled. "Beautiful. I hated that I couldn't save you, I couldn't stand it so I ran, I ended up falling into a frozen lake..." He

said sadly. "And the Cullen's found me a day later in the hospital, I would have died if they hadn't found me." He

whispered. "You know about my past?" I whispered. "I do, I know all about you, and your so called father." He spat the

last word, with so much venom. "I came to find you." I whispered, trying to change the subject. "I know, I found out from

one of my friends who said you had come looking, it was like seeing a ghost." He said with a smirk. I sighed. "I appreciate

this, I do, but I need time to think." I whispered. I got out of his arms and grabbed my bike, this was so much. "I'll wait for

you." He whispered, but he knew I had heard him. I looked back at him, noticing the rest of the group come out of the

woods. "Thanks." I whispered to him and sped off. I made it more then a half hour away, in two minutes. Tears where

crowding my eyes as I turned down the quiet almost empty road. I heard a huge horn and I looked over and gasped, trying

to move out of the semi trucks way, my bike fell over and landed on my leg. I screamed in shock as I heard the truck slam

into my bike with me underneath it. I heard the sickening scrape as my leg scraped the gravel. The door of the truck

opened and two people stepped out walking over to me. Tears where streaming down my face as the white lights of the

truck where all I could see. The people where only black forms. "Hello Rae, I wondered where I'd find you this works out, I

don't have to worry about a scene." A Male's voice said, sounding strangely familiar. I cried out in pain as I felt myself being

lifted up. "Now Rae, your a Vampire now, suck it up." He said with a smirk in his voice. "TYLER!" I cried out, "BELLA!"

"EMMET!" I screamed. "ANYONE!" He laughed at me. "Ha, there's no one coming. Your on your own." He said grinning

before he threw me into the back of the truck, I cried out as I felt pain threw my body before everything went black.

**Okay guys, same thing as last night because it worked so well! I have to have like 5 REVIEWS to move on to the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who did REVIEW! Bye for now! And tomorrow is my last day of school, so I'll be able to write more soon! Wish me luck on my last exams! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. We have to find her!

**Bella's POV.**

I starred after Rae as she disappeared before I looked at the newest Cullen, who was starring after her with a worried

expression on his face. "Well that went well." Jasper said softly, as he looked down. Alice wrapped her arms around Him

and starred off after Rae. "We're sorry Bella, we never meant to scare away any family you might have." Rosalie whispered,

shocking us. I stood there stunned. _I feel so bad, Bella had Rae, who seems like she needs Bella as much as we do, if not _

_more..._Jasper's voice stated. it took me a minute before I remembered I could read thoughts. _I'm so excited, Bella's back, and _

_I think I'm going to like Rae, maybe we'll be close and she'll like to shop and..._Alice's thoughts where rambling, at least

somethings don't change. _Cool! I get two younger sisters! This is awesome! And she can blush, and she's clumsy and she can _

_cry! This is amazing, maybe its her power, I wonder what Bella's is...I'm sure its cool what ever it is..._Emmet's. _I feel terrible, I _

_just met Rae and I already feel bad enough, She saved Bella when we couldn't we shouldn't be hurting her, we should be _

_thanking her..._Rosalie's._ Why does Bella look like that? I feel so bad about Rae this is all my fault, if I hadn't snapped at her then _

_she wouldn't have run..._Edward's thoughts. "It's not your fault Edward." I said, making them all look at me. "I didn't say

anything Bella." Edward whispered. "Oh, right." I said with a half smile. "She can read minds! Saweet!" Emmet screamed

with a smile. "Yep." I said with a smile then I looked at Tyler, who wasn't paying any attention to us. I can't believe it's her.

I thought I lost her, but she's safe, she's alive, well so to speak, I just wish that I could have helped her from her past, it's

going to haunt her unless she talks about it...Tyler's. I starred at him, worried. "Tyler? What about her past." I asked. He

turned then and looked at me. "You mean you don't know?" Tyler whispered. "Know what..." I was cut off when Alice went

into a vision, I turned, reading her mind as the vision played.

_Tears where crowding her eyes as she turned down the quiet almost empty road. She heard a huge horn and looked over and gasped, trying to move out of the semi trucks way, her bike fell over and landed on her leg. She screamed in shock as I heard the truck slam into her bike with her underneath it. She heard the sickening scrape as her leg scraped the gravel. The door of the truck opened and two people stepped out walking over to me. Tears where streaming down her face as the white lights of the truck were all she could see. The people where only black forms. "Hello Rae, I wondered where I'd find you this works out, I don't have to worry about a scene." A Male's voice said, sounding strangely familiar. She cried out in pain as she was lifted up. "Now Rae, your a Vampire now, suck it up." He said with a smirk in his voice. "TYLER!" She cried out, "BELLA!" She screamed. "ANYONE!" He laughed at her. "Ha, there's no one coming. Your on your own." He said grinning before he threw her into the back of the truck, she cried out as she felt pain threw her body before everything went black._

I gasped as I was thrown out of it. Edward looked like he was trying to get his mind around this and Alice was trying to

calm herself. I wanted to cry. "No..." I whispered. I took of faster then anything, but unfortunately, not as fast as her bike

would have gone. I turned down a street, the street she had been on and gasped. It looked terrible, her bike was crashed

and there was blood underneath the seat, where her leg would have been. "Oh my GOSH!" Alice screamed as the rest

stood behind Bella and took in the scene. It looked like it had been painful. "No! RAE!" I screamed. "RAE!" I tried again,

nothing seemed to work. "Come on, we're going to figure this out." Edward whispered. I nodded, following them as we ran

to there home to figure this out.

**Rae's POV.**

I took a shaky breath in as I started to wake up, pain was filling my head, making everything spin and pound. I moaned in

pain, trying to remember where I was. What had happened. I groaned, trying to get up, but failing. Something heavy held

me down. I looked up and saw my arms where chained to the bed post. I tried to rip them, but they didn't budge. I cried

out in anger, shock and fear as I couldn't get them to budge. "Please, please, please..." I whispered, trying to break them,

but they just wouldn't budge. I growled in frustration and looked down, I wasn't wearing my red shirt and jeans anymore,

now I was wearing a long white dress that hugged my body and went down to my knees, but my feet where bear and

there were chains around my feet, keeping them apart. "Aw, I see you've woken." A voice said with a smirk. Oh shit! This

could not be happening. Not again! "How?! How did you find me?!" I cried, tears falling down my face. "Did you really think I

would let you get away?" He asked with a smirk. "Why are you doing this to me?! Leave me alone!" Rae screamed, as

tears began to streamed down her face. "Because Rae, your my daughter."

**Bella's POV**

I sat at the dinning room table in the Cullens house starring into space. I had gone home to tell Anna and Dean, but I

hadn't found any of them, not even Sapphire. "Okay Tyler, spill about Rae." Emmet said. Tyler sighed and pulled out a

folder. He opened it and looked at the rest of the family. "You all know one of the reasons I almost died, well did die, but

you know what I mean. Anyway, you all know its because I lost someone, I tried to save her, being a firefighter, but I

failed." Tyler whispered. "Rae was that person." Tyler whispered. Everyone looked shocked, I'm sure I did too... "Anyway, I

went to check why she was in that room, locked in that room. And I found what I had never dreamt of even in my worst

nightmares..." Tyler whispered. "Her father was abusive and she was living with him because her mother died when she

was young. He had beat her, hitting and kicking, punching and pulling hair, everything. But he had killed her, she was

locked in her room because her father blamed her for something, she must have left a dish out or something, so he locked

her in her room and left the home, to go drinking, but he forgot she had been fixing dinner and the stove was on." Tyler

said, if we hadn't been vampires, I knew we wouldn't be able to hear him. "He had already sealed the windows shut, so

she couldn't sneak off, every way was blocked. She ended up burning to death." Tyler whispered. "I still remember her

screams..." Tyler whispered, putting his head in his hands. "That's horrible!" Rosalie exclaimed. She had thought her

change was bad. "That's not it though...I did some researching when I met you all...and...I don't know how to say this..."

He said softly. "But, Alice's she's your niece."

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't sudmit the next chapter till I get TEN REVIEWS I know I added some, but I didn't get very many last time, and it made me sad...Plus I got in a fight with my sister so I got even more sad...So PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Okay by for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. No one messes with my family

**Hello! I wanted to give you a heads up, I'm changing the rating, due to language and mature themes, so ya... On with the story!**

**Bella's POV**

We all starred shocked at Alice. "I have a niece?" She whispered. "Ya, apparently you had a sister, she died a short time

ago, when Rae turned three I believe. Anyway, her name was Tiffany. Tiffany Jade Montgomery." Tyler informed us. "So my

name was Mary Alice Montgomery?" Alice whispered, looking down. "Ya. Apparently Tiffany married Henry, Rae's father,

when she was only 18 and got pregnant with in a year. After a while he got tiered with Tiffany and killed her. And well you

know the rest." He said sadly. "I...So my Brother in law is still alive?" Alice asked, I decided to take a sneak peak into her

mind. If he is still alive, I'm going to kill him. No one, and I mean NO ONE is going to mess with my family, the only family I

have left. I'm going to sink my teeth into his human skin and rip his limbs from their sockets and...I decided to stop there,

she had the right intentions. "Yes, he's alive, he's going by someone by the name of..." He trailed off, looking in the folder

"Dean Brennen." Tyler said. I gasped. "No!" I shouted standing up. "What?" Edward asked, shocked. "That's our coven

leader." I screamed. "Or was! I'm going to kill him!" I shouted, running toward the house, maybe I could find where he

might have taken her. I turned and saw Alice running with me. We where united as a family, and Dean or HENRY was going

down.

**Rae's POV**

He smiled at me as tears streamed down my face as he sat in between my legs. "That was fun wasn't it Rae?" He asked

me. "I hate you!" I screamed, pain still filling my body. "You know you don't, you love me. Especially when I gave you that

bike." He said with a smirk. I starred in shock, tears still streaming down my face. "Dean? Your DEAN!" I screamed. "Yes, its

my power. I can change my appearance." He said with a smirk. I tried to throw my fist at him but the chains cut them. "Now

now Rae...Be good for your father." He said with a smile as he touched my cheek, I tried to turn away but he only smirked

and held it in place. "Don't touch me!" I cried. "Your being very rude right now." He scolded. "You bastard! I hate you! I

HATE YOU!" I screamed, he slapped me then. "You love me, you always have, if i hadn't left you in your room you wouldn't

have eternal life, so you should be thanking me, not saying you hate me." He scolded. I glared at him. "I should be happy

for what you just did to me?!" I sobbed. "Yes, you should." He said with a smirk. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to go run

to a bathroom and take a shower, in boiling hot water! I wanted to kill myself. "I will NEVER be thankful for what you just

did!" Rae cried. Dean only smiled. "You will be. Good night for now, I have to go get dressed, and ready to go play the

worried foster father." He said picking up his discarded clothes. He left, locking the door after him. I just sat there, crying,

sobbing, wondering where the Hell was Bella?

**Bella's POV**

I ran into the home, throwing the door open. "Dean, you bastard where are you!" I shouted. I let everyone in as it started

pouring rain. Alice was already running around the house, searching for anyone. I started running to his room, it was neat,

kept clean with out a spot of dust. I ran over to his closet and threw it open, throwing clothes to the bed, Carlisle and

Edward rushed into the room, and avoided a flying chest box as I threw it to the bed and it landed on the floor, breaking

open. "Bella..." Edward whispered as he put his arms around me. "I can't believe him! He...He...She trusted him! Dean at

least, and before that, she probably trusted him as well!" I sobbed as I put my head on his shoulder, if I could have been

crying I would have been. "Um Bella? Have you guys had a bone fire in a while?" Emmet asked, as he walked into the room.

"No, why?" I whispered. "You might want to come see this." Emmet said. I looked at Edward, before I followed Emmet out

back. Rosalie and Jasper where cautiously looking into the fire. "What? What is it?!" I asked, before I looked into the fire.

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled as I fell into Edward's arms. "I think she got in Dean's way." Rosalie whispered, she couldn't help but

feel terrible for Rae. In the fire was Anna.

**Rae's POV**

I was balling, trying stubbornly to wipe the tears away, but more just kept falling. It wasn't that it still hurt, I was just a

tingle now, it was just that, I had been so violated. "Rae?" A soft voice asked. I scanned the room, the dark room, trying to

find out who had come. Then it dawned on me. "Sapphire?!" I whispered. She gave a soft yes before she appeared by my

side. "I'm so sorry, sis." She whispered. She was smart for her age, too smart, I hoped she didn't know, but the pained

expression in her eyes told me other wise. "It's not your fault Fire." I whispered. She hugged me, being gentle. "I tried to

stop him! I did! He just...He wouldn't...I'm sorry." She whispered. "Fire, you are not forgiven." I whispered. Sapphire looked

at me with a scared expression. "Because there is nothing to forgive." I whispered. Sapphire looked at me sadly. "Thanks."

Sapphire whispered before we heard footsteps above us. "Sapphire, I'll get you out of here. I promise." I whispered. "Pinky

promise?" She whispered. "Pinky. Now go." I said. She smiled before she ran up the stairs. I starred after her, fresh tears

about to spill down my face. I was going to keep my promise, even if it is my last promise. I cried out as Dean smiled as he

walked down stairs before he gave me a quick kiss and walked out.

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS, so please REVIEW! I know I've been leaving the chapters at a Cliffy lately, but it makes people want to REVIEW more, so I have to do it that way...Sorry. Anyway, Please REVIEW!! And thanks to those who did REVIEW, it made me smile!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. Finding her

**Bella's POV.**

I growled in rage, Anna never did anything to deserve that! I hate him! I hate that BASTARD! I turned and ran towards the

house, running into his room, Alice ran with me, furiously looking threw the rest of his stuff. "We'll find her." Jasper

whispered, sitting by Alice. "We better. I can't believe that this...this..." Alice trailed of not knowing what to say. "Rat

Bastard?" Rosalie suggested coming into help. "Piece of Shit?" I tried. "Yes, this Rat Bastard piece of Shit got a hold of my

last living, so to speak, relative. I didn't even know! I wonder if she knows..." Alice thought out loud. We stopped when we

heard a car pull up the drive way. I got up immediately and looked out the window as Dean got out of the. He walked to

the door with a smile on his face, grinning. I just wanted to snap his neck right now. Alice looked too before she was out of

the room. Rosalie, Jasper and I ran out of there too as Dean shut the front door. "Oh! Bella I didn't know you where

bringing friends." Dean said looking at Emmet, Esme, Edward, Tyler and Carlisle before Alice flew to him and Dean was

thrown to the wall. "Where is she!" Alice screamed, growling. In a moment every vampire was surrounding him. "What the

Hell are you talking about?!" Dean demanded. "Cut the Crap Dean. Where the hell is Rae?!" I demanded. "Oh, so I'm

supposed to be scared because you figured it out? Please. You know I didn't think you where smart enough to figure it out.

I guess even a blind mouse can find cheese sometimes." **(An: I know that's not the spelling but I don't know how to **

**spell sqaurle, if thats how you spell it...:-()** Dean said as his eyes changed black. Alice threw him down on the floor and

Emmet took over, throwing his foot down hard onto Dean's chest, cracking some ribs. Dean cried out in pain and shock.

"Where. Is. She." Emmet said as waves of anger filled the room. I looked at Jasper, but he was starring at Dean with

hatred. "You won't find her. Do what you want to me, she's going to die. I almost killed her once, this time, you can't save

her." Dean said with a smirk. Alice growled in rage. "Although I must say, she was one of the best fucks I've ever had." He

said with a smirk. Rosalie growled in rage then and flew at him, scratching and clawing, throwing one of his arms into the

kitchen. "How dare you! You sick demented bastard!" Rosalie screamed. Esme even looked pissed at him. Emmet and

Edward rushed over, pulling Rosalie from him. "Let go of me! I'm going to kill him! MURDER!" Rosalie screamed. "We want a

chance too Rose." Emmet said softly. "Bella! Alice! Come here! I think I have a lead!" Carlisle yelled. Alice and I left the

others to kill Dean while we ran into Dean's room where Carlisle sat by the broken chest. "What is it Carlisle?" I asked. He

pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Alice. "Dean bought a cabin, not to far from here. It's a long shot, but it's worth

a shot." Carlisle said. "Come on, so far its the only thing we have." Alice stated. She was going to be a great Aunt. Carlisle

nodded before we started to rush out to our cars. Taking everyone with us, it might take us all to find her.

**Rae's POV.**

I tried to put my dress back, it was laying across my legs, exposing most of my right leg. It just wouldn't budge. I growled

in frustration. I heard a sound from upstairs, it sounded like an explosion. "Rae!" Sapphire screamed, throwing the

basement door open. She ran down stairs and tried tugging at the chains. "What was that? Sapphire! What was it?!" I

demanded. "The stove. I don't know what happened, i was in the living room and I head a blast. It's really scary!" Sapphire

cried. I gasped before I looked up the stairs, seeing smoke come threw the door, before I looked at Sapphire. "Go!

Sapphire run!" I screamed. "I can't! I can't leave you!" She cried. You have to! Go baby girl! Run!" I shouted. "No! I won't

leave you here. Your my sister!" Sapphire cried, pulling at the chains. "No, Sapphire, go get help, Find Bella, Tyler. The

Cullens. They'll help, you have to do this, do it for me fire." I whispered. She looked at me before dashing for the door. "I'll

be back! I promise!" She said. "Pinky?" I asked with a smile as tears began to run down my face. "Pinky promise." She said,

stressing it so that I knew. "Bye! Love you." I whispered. "Love you too." Sapphire said before she ran out of the

basement. I watched her go. Crying more, I can't believe I have to die this way twice! Tears spilled over onto my cheeks as

the basement door was consumed in flames. I was a going to die. Again. And it was all his fault. Again.

**Bella's POV.**

We started to get close, but I started to get worried as I saw black smoke in the sky, rain began to pour again. "What's up

with this weather?" Esme whispered, probably trying to lighten the mood. That's when it dawned on me. Rae! "Rae's up

with the weather!" I yelled. "She can control the elements?!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Yes, wait but that means..." I stopped as

we pulled up the drive way, with Rosalie and Alice's cars pulling up behind us. "She's crying." I whispered. I gasped as

Sapphire ran out of the house coughing. "Sapphire!" I yelled running to her. I grabbed her, and ran back to my family. Oops

did I just say what I think I said? Oh well, not the time. Everyone's thoughts where confused, like why I knew her. How I

knew her. "This is Sapphire." I explained, even though I knew it didn't help. "Bella! You have to get Rae! She's trapped!"

Sapphire said, really scared. I handed Sapphire to Esme before I followed Alice, Tyler and Emmet into the house. "She's in

the basement!" Sapphire called. I nodded my thanks and started running toward the basement door. Emmet had already

thrown it open and he was following Tyler down the stairs. "Rae!" Tyler yelled, I ran down the stairs and Alice followed.

Emmet immediately walked over and began tugging at the chains. She looked pretty out of it. I noticed her dress and

walked over and pulled it down for her. She finally opened her eyes and looked at us. "Thanks Bella." She whispered. She

looked so tiered. "I didn't think you'd come..." She whispered, her head dropping to the side a little. "They... Won't

budge...Tried...Already..." Rae mumbled. Emmet growled at them. "Rae this may hurt." Emmet said, lovingly. "I'm already in

to much pain to notice." She whispered. Alice grabbed her hand before Emmet pulled the chain, it snapped quickly but also

made the bed post collapsed. Rae cried out in pain before Emmet snapped the others. Tyler leaned down and picked her

up, cradling her head to his chest. She was so out of it I don't even think she noticed. "Lets get out of here." Alice said,

rushing after Tyler and Rae. Emmet nodded before we both followed. We just needed to help Rae, and find out exactly

what had happened.

**Okay guys, I know, another cliffy, at least this one isn't that bad right? Okay same rule, I have to get at least ten REVIEWS before I post the next chapter. So please follow those who did REVIEW and those who made me very happy for REVIEWING! Thanks!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. Family

**Bella's POV**

Tyler got in the car quickly, still holding Rae close to him, with Esme and Carlisle before they speed out of there. The rest of

us followed, rushing home, Emmet had no sooner pulled up to the door when Alice and I jumped out of the car, me carrying

Sapphire, to see Rae. We opened the door and Rushed in. "Esme! Where's Rae!" I demanded. She just looked sadly at

Carlisle's study. I started to walk over there when Esme stopped me. "Hang on Bella, give her a little while, Carlisle is just

going to act like a doctor, make sure she's okay." Esme explained as everyone walked in. I sighed and put Sapphire down.

"Hey baby, you okay?" I asked softly. She looked at me, her eyes were scared. "I...I'm fine. I just want Rae, no offence."

She said softly. I laughed. "No offence taken. You've known her longer." I said softly. She smiled. "I know. Where is Anna?"

Sapphire asked. I felt a pang of guilt. "She, went to a better place." I said. She looked down, sad. "I guess that's good, I'm

just glad Rae didn't join her." She said.Esme looked at the little girl with a small smile. "Oh right, Sapphire this is Esme." I

said. "Hello." Sapphire said softly. "it's nice to meet you." Esme said. "This big dude is Emmet." I said grinning. He grinned

at her. "Hey chick!" He said with a smirk. "Hey dude." She tried back. "This is going to be fun." He said with a smile. "This is

Alice, she's Rae's Aunt." I explained. "Hello." Sapphire said politely. She smiled softly at her. "Hello." "This is Jasper." I said.

"Hi!" He said. "Hi!" She mimicked, making Emmet laugh and Jasper smile. "And this is Edward." I said with a soft smile.

"How are you?" He asked. "I'm good. You?" She asked. Anna must have taught her well. He smiled. "I've been better." He

said looking at Carlisle's door. I sighed and let Esme hold Sapphire while we waited.

**Rae's POV**

I sighed as Tyler laid me on the couch. "Rae? You can hear me right?" Carlisle asked, looking at my arms where the chains

had been. "Yes." I said a little shaky, I was finally able to speak in complete sentences. "Okay, well let me start off by

saying I'm Carlisle, Edward and Tyler's dad, well you know what I mean." Carlisle said with a smile before he checked my

ribs. "Anyway, we found out a little about you...Tyler told us." Carlisle said softly. I sighed, he knew, that meant Bella knew.

Great. "So you know my dad killed me. So to speak." I said. "Yes we do. We also know that Henry was Dean, and he is

dead now." Carlisle said. I took a breath in. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked softly. "I just can't believe he's dead He was my...

last living relative...MY FATHER!" I said, crying again. "He wasn't your last family member Rae." Carlisle whispered. "What?"

I said looking at him, confused. "You met Alice right?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, she was the pixie like one I believe. "Well,

she's your Aunt, your mom's sister." Carlisle said. I looked up at him, shocked. Tyler and Carlisle looked at me cautiously.

"My...My...My AUNT!" I screamed. They jumped in surprise. "Why didn't I know about this before!" I demanded as a bolt of

lightning hit the ground out side. "Well, we didn't know... Or at least not till after I thought you where dead." Tyler said

softly. Another bolt smashed to the ground outside. "Rae, you need to calm down, we don't want anyone to get hit."

Carlisle said softly. I sighed. "She told you about that?" I asked. "Yes, I also believe that you having all of your human

tendency's is a power, so you'll of course have the vampire gifts, but also you'll be able to cry, sleep, eat human food, and

get hurt, although you will heal fast, which is why you already are healing. Your wrist was broken in the car, now its

nothing more then a sprain." Carlisle explained. I looked down at my rest. "Oh...I see..." I said. "Just answer me one

thing." I said. Carlisle looked at me nervously. "If Alice was always a live, why didn't she come find me to help me from that

bastard?" I asked. Carlisle sighed softly. "Alice just found out about you, and when she did, well she made sure that Dean

paid." Carlisle said. I sat up slowly. "Do you want to see everyone?" Carlisle asked. "Yes if you could." I said after a few

minutes. Carlisle nodded before he stood up and Tyler helped me up, I'd have to do this sooner or later, I was just doing it

sooner.

**Bella's POV.**

We sighed sitting down on the couch. Sapphire was with Esme and Alice, I think she liked Esme, maybe there was hope for

her, I mean after all this pain she's gone threw, maybe Esme can be the mom she wanted. Alice looked worried, so I

decided to take a peek again, it couldn't hurt right? _I'm so glad Rae's safe, I don't know what came over me though, it was like _

_I was her mother for a while. Anyway, what if she doesn't like me...? What if she wants nothing to do with me? What if she runs, _

_she's the only family I have left, but that doesn't mean she's going to except me with open arms. She liked Bella, maybe I can _

_ask Bella for help and...Wait a minute. Bella your listening to my thoughts aren't you?!_ Alice thought. I nodded my head. _I...I _

_don't know what to ask...Is she like me?_ Alice asked, afraid to ask. I nodded again. "She loves to shop." I whispered. Alice

grinned. _She does! Yes! I love this! Oh I hope this works out! Thanks Bella! _Alice thought, I simply smiled. "Your welcome." I

whispered. The door to Carlisle's office opened and Carlisle walked out as we all stood up. Tyler and Rae walked out a

moment later. "Rae! Thank God!" Came from everyone as we rushed over to her. Rae just smiled before Sapphire ran up.

Rae smiled at her, picking her up and swinging her. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you!" Sapphire cried as

she rested her head on Rae's shoulder. Rae smiled and hugged her. "You were brave though. I'm proud of you." Rae

whispered. "So where you! I've never seen some one call Dean a bas...bast..." Sapphire couldn't remember, Rae laughed a

little. "Bastard." Rae tried. "Ya! And get away with it." Sapphire said with a smile. Rae only gave a sad smile to her. "Oh

Rae! I'm so sorry!" I whispered throwing my arms around her. She put her free arm around me, laying her head on my

shoulder and crying. I just held her. She had needed me. But at least I found her sooner then later. Esme put a comforting

arm around her, trying to help. I jumped as I heard the rain start to pour again. She took a breath and gave me a silent

thanks before Alice spoke. "I'm...Alice.." She said shyly. Rae looked at her, probably a little nervous before she put Sapphire

down. Alice looked away. I knew she'd hate me. You where wrong Bella. Alice thought. But as I was about to respond Rae

threw herself at Alice. Her arms swung around Alice's neck, holding her tight. Alice stumbled back a bit before she hugged

Rae too. Tears where pouring out of Rae's eyes again and I looked at everyone, their faces showed either shock or

laughter at Alice's face. "Mom...She...told...me about...you, sort of...She said...You had died when she was...first born...I

hope your a better guardian then Dean was!" Rae cried. Alice smiled a little. "You mean you want me to be your guardian?"

Alice asked. "Of course! Don't you...want me?" Rae slowed down, moving away. Alice smiled, grabbing her again and

hugging her. "Of course but I thought you'd hate me!" Alice said sadly. Rae laughed a little. "Hate you? I don't even know

you yet!" Rae said with a smile. Alice grinned. "Then its settled. Welcome to the family Rae." Alice said with a smile.

"Hmm...Raelyn Sapphire Cullen. It has a ring to it." Rae said with a smile. Alice grinned at her. Emmet smiled and stole her

from Alice's arms. "I like this! And you can cry! And Blush and your a klutz! This is awesome! I'm Emmet!" He said with a

smile as he gave her one of his famous bear hugs. Rae laughed a little, but it sounded sarcastic. "It's good that I'm a

klutz?" Rae asked. Emmet grinned. "Of course, you are a klutzy vampire, who can get hurt, but you'll never die from it...I

can't wait for the pranks!" Emmet said. "The ones I'll play on you?" Rae challenged. Emmet started cracking with laughter.

"Yep, this is going to be the best!" Emmet yelled. I guess she would take some of the attention off of me. Yes! Rosalie

smiled, pulling Rae into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Rae, please know that I'm going to watch your back from now on. I am not

going to let anyone lay another finger on my little sister." Rosalie whispered. Everyone looked at Rosalie shocked. She had

never, NEVER, excepted someone that fast! But I guess it was because of her past. She knew what Rae had gone threw.

She wanted to help her. "Your little sister?" Rae asked. "Oh dear! We're, Carlisle and I are going to adopt you, Bella, and

Sapphire." Esme said warmly. She looked at them, confused. "We want to Rae. We want you to stay with Alice, she's the

last family you have, and your the last family she has. Please stay with us Rae." Esme pleaded. Rae looked at Alice, then at

Tyler and I. "Okay. But on one condition." Rae said. "Okay anything." Alice said. "I get to prank Emmet, when ever I want."

Rae said with a smile before Emmet collapsed, rolling on the floor laughing. Rosalie was grinning at her. "Deal." Alice said

with a smile. "Oh...it's...on..." Emmet said between laughs. Everything felt right.

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know this chapter is long, sorry, I couldn't stop! :-) Anyway please REVIEW! I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS! And thanks to those who did REVIEW! I appreateate it!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. Emmet doing the what!

**A year later...**

**Rae's POV.**

I sighed as I sat down on the couch, we where now living in Alaska and it was, well to say the least, never boring. I smiled

to myself as I heard Sapphire running down the stairs. "Sapphire give that back!" Emmet yelled after her. "No!" Sapphire

yelled and ran by Esme and me. Emmet was running out her, causing Edward and Bella to burst out laughing and Rosalie to

look up from her book. "Sapphire, I'm counting to thee before I tickle you...1...2 3!" he yelled with a smile. Sapphire

squealed, jumping into Esme's arms. "Mommy Help!" Sapphire screamed. Esme smiled at her, she had started calling Esme

mommy and Carlisle daddy once they had started spending more time with her. "That's cheating Sapphire! But just give me

the picture." I smiled walking over to Sapphire. "What is in that picture that you don't want anyone to see Em?" I asked. He

looked horrified. "Nothing! I swear! I, just want to see it myself..." He tried. "Sapphire can I see the picture?" I asked. She

giggled and handed it to me. I looked at the picture and burst out laughing. Emmet tried to jump at the picture, but failed.

"Dang it!" Emmet yelled as he crashed to the floor. "Rosalie! Rosalie look!" I yelled jumping over Emmet but he caught my

foot and brought me down. Rosalie grinned as the picture flew out of my hand and she caught it, looking at it before she

burst out laughing. "This is going in the scarp book!" Rosalie yelled with a smile. Emmet groaned and snatched it out of her

hand before he started tickling me. "This is your fault you know." He said with a smirk. "Em...Stop...Can't...breath..." I said

between laughs. He grinned at me. "That's the point." He said with a smirk. "Emmet you learned how to do the Thriller?"

Rosalie managed to get out. "Yes, thank you very much." Emmet said with a smirk.

"Ha!...Emmet...danced...to...the...thriller!" I screamed in between breaths. He growled at me. "Hey Rae? Can I talk to you?"

Tyler asked, looking nervous. I looked at him before Emmet let me get up. "Sure." I said. He gave me a small smile before

he opened the back door. "lets go for a walk." He suggested. I nodded, looking at him with curiosity. He was never like

this, we had been going out for almost eight months, he helped me get threw that time when I felt like my dad had been

right, now I can see I was wrong. He had helped me when no one else could, when I just wanted to be held, or when I

wanted to talk. He was always there. And when the sweetest words came out of his mouth, I had cried. He had said three

words, I love you. Of course he said Rae, I think I love you, but still...It counts people, and don't judge. He was, quiet and

very sweet, and well I loved everything about him, so I had said, I think I love you too, trying to joke with him. We walked

out to a small field and he stopped looking up at the Arora borealis, the lights shown dancing across the sky, in a

encouraging way. I walkways liked those light's. They where better then the sunset or sun rise in my opinion. "So, whats

up?" I asked. He smiled a little. "Well, you know I love you right?" Tyler asked looking into my eyes. "Yes, of course I know."

I said, now suspicious. "And you love me too right?" "You already know the answer to that." I said with a smile. "And well

your my world, I'd be nothing with out you, your my sun and moon, the air I breath." Tyler said. I looked at him, kind of

cheesy but it was still romantic. "And I want to spend the rest of my life, eternity, with you." Tyler said. Oh My Gosh! Is he

seriously doing what I think he's doing?! He smiled at me and got down on one knee. Yep! And I have just been made the

happiest woman alive! "Raelyn Sapphire Cullen, will you marry me?" He asked opening a velvet black box that held the

most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen, and probably one of the most expensive ones! "I will." I whispered, jumping

into his arms, he grinned like a maniac, the northern lights lighting up his brilliant smile. "Oh Rae! I'm so happy!" He said

with a smile. He put me down real quick and slipped the ring onto my finger. "Good it fits..." He said with a smile. "What do

you mean? And how much did you spend!" I demanded. The ring was silver, and a large Diamond sat in the center,

surrounded by smaller, but still beautiful diamonds. (Picture on Profile.) He smiled at me. "Actually I didn't spend anything. It

was my grandmothers, this is the one my grandfather gave her, before she died she gave it to me. I hope you don't mind

antiques." Tyler said. "Are you kidding?! I love it!" I said before my lips crashed onto his, the northern lights seemed to

shine brighter then, making us sparkle in the light. I heard him laugh a little as he noticed it was my doing. "I think you just

broke a record for the amount of brightness in the northern lights." He said trying to joke. I grinned and looked up before I

looked at him. "And I'd gladly brake it again."

**Narrator's POV**

Everything seemed to go great, Tyler and Rae got married, and about two months after them, Edward and Bella where

engaged. Sapphire loved the fact that she could do the only thing that others couldn't, she learned she could beat Edward

in a race. Alice and Jasper loved their new found niece, and where always hanging with her when she wasn't hanging with

Tyler or they weren't off by themselves, Bella got off the hook sometimes when it came to shopping because Alice always

took a more then happy to go Rae and Rosalie. Rosalie was as close to Rae as she was Alice, and she acted like Rae was

really her sister. Emmet loved the fact he had a "human" to play pranks on, and always managed to get Rae blushing, but

he also loved being able to play with his baby sister, Sapphire. Esme and Carlisle still where the same, they legally adopted

Rae, Sapphire, and Bella and almost die when ever they hear one of them say mom or dad or mommy and daddy. And Bella

and Edward, well lets just say the honey moon isn't over yet.

**THE END!**

**I hope you all liked this story, I'm going to start another one soon, so I hope you'll like that one as well, I really liked all of the REVIEWS! It made even a bad day seem great. So Please please please REVIEW! OH and I keep forgetting my disclaimer, I don't own anything, but seriously, why do we even need to write that? Well Good bye for now! Please hit that little button before you leave and thanks for reading, please don't be afraid to check out my other stories :-)! Oh and I am dedicating this story to all of the graduates of '08, and more specifically, my cousins, Kyle and Kate, congratulations and I hope that you will have the best of luck!**

**Love always,**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
